Demented Desire
by CaptainControverse
Summary: Levi x Eren Ereri short story! My first fan fic ever! MATURE


**Levi x Eren Short Story**

 **Uke Levi, Seme Eren**

Eren grabbed levi's firm ass smacking it in an upward motion and grabbing the little fat on his thighs. Levi grunted and moaned despite his best efforts to conceal his pleasure.

Eren himself lost himself to loud groans as levi stroked his cock. The two males have been hiding their "secret," for a while now. They would finish eating lunch, then sneak into the mess hall. "They'll hear you if your to loud." Levi cooed into Erens ear.

Eren breathed heavily kissing his captain on the cheek. "I know, don't worry." Eren lifted the shorter man onto the small clean table levi had cleaned just for them. Eren couldn't help but think to himself why would he clean it if were going to dirty it anyways?

Eren grazed over levis nipples. Levi grunted in frustration, "Just fuck me already damn brat." Eren smiled, he always loved when Levi validated him. When Levi wanted him. He spread levis legs revealing his small entrance. "Captain.."

Levi frowned with a small bit of blush on his pale cheeks. "Your so beautiful." Eren said himself blushing as well. "Stop looking and start moving idiot." Levi said mockingly. Eren nodded smiling and placed his hard dick next to levis throbbing entrance. Leiv knew he wanted the boy. As much as he wanted to deny his feelings, they were definitely there.

"Ready?" Eren whispered. Levi nodded longingly, dying to feel his entrance being penetrated. Eren slid inside only to see levi shiver and grunt. He bit his lower lip feeling the boy move slowly.

Eren didn't feel like himself. He was hot, sweaty, and now emersed in the tightness of the skin embracing his cock. He began thrusting softly into levi before quickening the pace. He can hear levi moan as he rhythmically matches levis breath.

"Ah.." Levi moaned loud throwing one of his hands on his forehead as he felt as though he would explode. The heat inside both of them was driving them crazy, it needed to be extinguished. "Say my name." Eren said as he roughly grinded into the older mans hips. Levi barely could make out what Eren was saying all he felt was the tingling sensation deep in his throbbing hole. He needed that spot, that amazing spot to be hit.

"Eren..more" Levi grabbed a fistful of Erens hair while Eren clenched levis hips bring him closer so he could pound into Levis thighs. Levis eye ripped open as he felt Eren slam into his throbbing hole. "Ahh!" Levi moaned deepily as Erens heavy breathing made him all the more eager to cum. " E..Eren.." He held the boys back and he felt the younger male slam into him like an animal. The boy who fought titans, it makes sense how hes such an incredible specimen.

Eren was nearing the end, he felt himself grow so very close. He looked at levis sweating face, the two both made eye contact. They both shouted tearing into each others skin as they came. Eren saw all white, he could not think, he only felt this euphoria. Levi was collapsed both arms on the table to his sides slightly spread. Eren opened his eyes and smiled. There before him layed his captain, his hair splayed all on the table, small beads of sweat on his pale chest and forehead. His thighs covered in cum. Erens cum. Eren for once in a long time, felt truly happy.

If only he didn't have to worry about his best friend and Mikasa finding out. The anxiety tore him apart, no, right now he wasn't going to think about that, He returned his gaze to Levi. Levi was still panting trying to catch his breath. Eren smiled and parted levis bangs. Levi smiled for once, softly at Eren and then closed his eyes once again. His breathing slowed down a lot. "Sleepy?" Eren said while tussling Levis hair. "Yeah..Damn Jeager.." Eren smiles. "We can head back to your room if you would like." Levi thought for a second. He knew he had duties but the exhaustion overwhelmed him. "That sounds pretty good right now.

This was my first story, hope you liked it! It was rushed because I have school! Thanks for reading!


End file.
